Fancy Tuna, Flowers and Boys
by innnerphyre
Summary: Series of one-shots, AUish;; Haruhi and Tamaki are in high school together. Anything can happen.
1. White Buds

**updated as of feburary 19, 2010: **_originally, this was just aone-shot but becuase i got a lot people requesting to write more about these two; i will. so this is my first one shot called White Buds, i hope you like it (: _

**HAPPY NEW YEARSSSSSSS. IT'S FINALLY 1/1/10** wow that'll get some getting used to. Anyways, this one-shot was just a practice for writing surprise scences--a prep for my one-story, _concentrated power of will (PLEASE CHECK IT OUT IF YOU ARE AN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER FANN), _but i was like let's just update for the hell of it. this is probably the SHORTEST thing i'd ever written in my entire life. i hope you guys like :D. It's basically jsut tamaki and haurhi (i'm sorry but i like hikaru and haruhi better :P). I tried to make it like a dry-humor like but i'm not sure if it worked, please review aywayys(: seee you at the bottomm

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

**

* * *

White Buds**

Christmas parties were overrated.

Haruhi Fujioka decided that once she had arrived at the grand estate of her twin friends, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. **(1)**

Of course, she could have _not_ gone, but they blackmailed her with fancy tuna. **(2)**

And Haruhi Fujioka could never turn down _that_ down.

When she first approached their manor, she almost decided to turn around and leave right then and there. Their house was filled with flamboyant and ostentatious decorations, it literally looked like a gingerbread house—everything was covered in flashy lights.

Haruhi was also pretty sure that they used actual gumdrops and candy cane and stuck into the snow.

She rolled her eyes but the twins were like that.

They probably hired someone to do it, but it wasn't that much of a surprise. With their mother's crazy fashion designs and with their father's successful computer software, the twins got anything they ever wanted, which included a loft in Manhattan and a yacht down in the Carribean.

Haruhi wished she was as rich as them but she wasn't. Her father had turned over to a cross dresser after her mother died—he said that he could never "love" another woman—so Haruhi was just caught up in a mixed life.

The party didn't help either. Everyone was curious to see the inside of the Hitachiins' house but no one made a quick and drastic move at first. Only when a catchy song came on, the brave ones would dance and was then followed by everyone else. Haruhi shook her head in disbelief—how people would fawn over dancing, she had no idea why.

Again, she thought that Christmas parties were overrated.

They really didn't do anything. It was just girls in short dresses and guys in tux.

The only great thing was what the twins had offered in the beginning—fancy tuna. Haruhi settled herself with the sweets and sat by a table next to the warm fireplace, flipping through an old album of the Hitachiin's. They were actually very _very_ cute and she could tell them apart. It made Haurhi laugh—she knew them so well.

"Aren't you bored?" someone asked.

She looked up to see Tamaki Suoh staring at her with his intense violet eyes. **(3)**

"Not really, this is actually pretty comfortable." Along with the twins, Tamaki also belonged to their group of friends. He was the "king" so everyone "obeyed" him in Ouran Private High School.

In translation, it meant that he was the most popular kid in school. Haruhi rolled her eyes and thought otherwise. He was just ridiculous and he believed everything was about him.

"Well, Merry Christmas," he smiled and left.

Haruhi eyed him but didn't say anything.

The party dragged on, and when she realized she couldn't have lasted any longer, she decided that it was time to run away. She'd gotten her food, anyways...

Haruhi looked around and headed out of the living room, into the kitchen where the backdoor was.

She stared at the doorknob, wondering if there was anyone watching her but nothing.

Haruhi twisted it and a smirk fell upon her lips. It opened very smoothly.

_Succceessssss!_

"What do you think you're doing?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh my God!" Haruhi jumped. Her heart racing fast for a few seconds but then it slowed down, "What was _that?"_

"What do you think you're doing?" Tamaki repeated.

"Nothing…"

"You're running away."

"No I'm not, why would I? There's nowhere to go."

"Then why else were you acting all sneakily?"

Haruhi glared at him for being annoying and bothersome. All she wanted to do was sleep. _Let_ _the poor woman go_, she thought. But just as she opened her mouth to say something, Hikaru and Kaoru came out of nowhere, suddenly right besides them.

"Yess!" Kaoru smiled, "I did it. You owe me 5 bucks." Hikaru sulked, scowling at the two people by the door.

"What?" Tamaki and Haruhi exclaimed together. The twins made no action of explaining; instead Hikaru was flipping through his wallet to find the money.

"OH," Tamaki suddenly realized, and he looked up, indicating Haruhi to do so as well.

_Oh hell._ **(4)**

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:  
**  
**Footnotes**  
**(1) I wasn't sure if i should first name first or last name first, but i was like whatever. I hope you guys don't mind :/  
(2) Bribe. Bribe. It's that food she really likes to eat. the wikia page says fancy tuna so i am putting fancy tuna lol  
(3) Yup, i think they're violet.  
(4) Hmm does she give in? You'll neverrrr knowwwwwwwwwww ahahah :)**

So anways, I hope you enjoy this reallyy short one-shot. I may develop more of this Tamaki and Haruhi relationship in further chapters. Maybe...i am very busy with my other stories, please check them outtt. Review and review. It really makes my day (: Anyways happy new year everyone. I hope you all love 20100000.

_- PM_


	2. Scarlet Petals

**Author's Note: **

So I am officially going to make this into a a series of **tamaki/haruh****i** one-shots. Yay lol. This is nothing like the manga though.. and it's also nothing like the anime haha but that's why it's called **AU. **Well **AU**ish because of course, Tamaki is still going to be the most popular guy and there will still be a club and such ...haha just keep reading :). I"m sorry my updates will take forever though, I really don't have time and stuff. **SATS** will be THE death of me. So in school we were learning about this thing called _flash fiction_, which is a story with a begining, middle and end with less than like 300 words, and I thought I would give it a try :)

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOO HOST CLUB. **

**warning: **i think my character is rather out of the character lol

* * *

**Scarlet Petals **

A red tulip was in her backpack. She froze and looked around her—she was in the library for God's sake, who would actually open her bag and put that in there…unless it was a prank? Haruhi Fujioka rolled her eyes and took the tulip out of her bag carefully, laying the single flower on top of her books. She looked around again, searching for the victim, but there were too many people to keep track of and the librarian was engrossed in some heavy read so she wouldn't be much of a help. **(1) **As if the situation wasn't weird enough, she realized there was a note tucked inside one of the tulip's petal. Haruhi sighed. Why couldn't people just leave her be and let her study in peace? Gingerly, she took the little piece of paper out, touching the silky petals, and read the small note to herself. At first, she couldn't decipher the scribbled handwriting, but then she saw _the_ signature. Haruhi sighed once more. Tamaki _would_ ask her to be his Valentine.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

******Footnotes  
**(1) Run-on sentence? 

Lol the ending was supposed to be an AWW moment but I don't think a lot of people got that haha sorrry :( I really didn't have time so I just published something random. I'm sorry for all this inaccurate grammar, I"m still working on it. Next one should be updated...well who knows when... sorrry :P. Maybe the next holiday ahaha.

**p.s. who here listens to kpop ?**


End file.
